


[Podfic] the dream lives of ordinary people

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 01:16:22, mp3 and m4b formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>“I think,” Harry says speculatively, fiddling with the fabric over Grimmy’s knee, “That maybe it’s like… a mutual fairy god-person situation. Like, the time travel... thing. You know?”</p><p>Nick pauses halfway through shovelling crisps into his mouth to blink unattractively at Harry, picturing that bit in Cinderella with the singing mice.</p><p>Grimmy shrugs, twisting himself so that his legs are more securely tucked over Harry’s. “Well, I've always fancied you in a ballgown and glass shoe, Harold.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the dream lives of ordinary people

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the dream lives of ordinary people](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073980) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/111nR74)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/10Z5vDi)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dream-lives-of-ordinary-people)  


#### Reader's Notes:

When [waspabi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi) first posted this fic, I think I honestly read it like, 3 times in 24 hours. I fell in love with younger Nick and all his insecurities, and Harry and all his ridiculous unavoidable Harry charm. (Also, two Nick Grimshaws. The world is a much better place with two Nicks tbh.) So thank you to waspabi for permission to podfic! Cover image is an Instagram of Nick's living room (which I thought was fitting, since it's where a lot of the story takes place), complete with Puppy. But since Puppy isn't in the story, I, um, covered her up with type. SORRY, PUPPY. I LOVE YOU ANYWAYS.


End file.
